1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications systems that transmit data for a plurality of different applications and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for efficient storage of such data.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, communications systems, such as satellite communications systems, cable communications systems, digital video broadcasting (DVB) communications systems, terrestrial broadcast communications systems, etc., have been developed. Such systems typically transmit programming information for use by devices, such as televisions, personal computers (PCs), etc., coupled to set top boxes (STBs) of such systems. The programming information may include program guide data, such as used by a program guide displayed on the television or the PC. The program guide is displayed, for example, in a matrix with times across the top in ½ hour increments, with channels along the left edge and with programs identified at the cross sections of the times and the channels. The program guide may also carry other useful information, such actors, ratings, description of programs, cost for pay per view, satellite frequency, video channel within frequency, audio channel(s) within frequency, etc. Such program guide data is typically stored in the STB for later retrieval and use by the program guide.
Such systems, however, typically employ random access memory (RAM) based storage or hard disk based storage of such program guide data, which leads to various system inefficiencies. Therefore, there is a need for a method, system and computer program product for efficient storage of such program guide data.